old scores to settle
by FreddyG16
Summary: this is a story of urahara meating the vizard after the long time they have not seen eachtoher p.s i dont own any part of bleach


Kisuke And The Vizard

As the winter war had finished, aizen defeated by ichigo's hand and the rest of the espada and arrancar dead all seemed for at least a moment good again as ichigo's and his friends went home to heal up and the shinigami went into the senkai gate to return to the soul society, but as urahara turned to do the same he was faced with all the vizard shinji hirako, hiyori sarugaki, hachigen ushoda, lisa yadomaru, kensei muguruma, love, rose and mashiro. As they all stood staring at urahara, if looks could kill urahara would be in a body bag, hiyori walked forward to have a closer look at her former captain and said "hey!, get the hell outa my way dickhead" and she looked at him with killing intent "your not more powerful than me anymore" she said with a stern voice. "hiyori" kisuke said but before he could finish her zampaktou was at his throat "your slippin old man if you were half the man you used to be I would be dead by now" she said with a smirk. urahara put his head down slightly as he felt shame for not being able to help her and for sending her out on the mission when he was the one ordered to, "well…" shinji said waiting for his former equal to respond "aren't you gunna move or do we have to wipe our asses with ya? shinji said with a smile on his face as he was looking forward to killing the man who separated him from the shinigami as he would rather have died a shinigami than live an outcast, as did the rest of the vizard. "its been a long time since we met huh?" said shinji in a patronising voice, "not too long, only 100 years" said urahara in a smug voice playing by shinji's rules, hearing the smugness in his voice hiyori went to strike urahara down with her sword, she hadn't used her mask as she thought he would be easy enough to kill but when her sword made contact it was between Urahara's fingers. "h..how?! Hyori said in shock, "how did u catch my sword between your fingers?" hiyori demanded but urahara just stood there so she attacked again but still nothing he was far faster than her and far more powerful, so she put on the mask, swung back her fist and walloped urahara as she made contact a huge dust cloud was formed and out came hiyori "I think you finished him this time hiyori, I doubt he'll be getting up after that" said kensei but as the smoke cleared urahara was standing with no injuries to be seen, only a flat palm was out was he deflected her punch with ease. "h..h..how did you?" but before hiyori could finish urahara spoke "don't you remember hiyori when I took you yo the maggots nest you were attacked by one of the inmates and I told you that you have to learn to master someone with your bare hands" urahara said "I am not going to use benehime" he said once more "how dare you, you dickhead. How dare you mock me like that!" hiyori said with rage "you cant hurt me hiyori" kisuke said but he was referring to physical not emotional pain. "oh yeah!" she screamed and with that said she jumped faster than she could have hoped and punched urahara right in the jaw and this time it definitely made contact but he didn't move and she was shocked because all of her power was in that blow and it had no effect, this didn't only physically drain hiyori but it made her sad and feel weak as she had always wanted to kill urahara but the truth was he was on a completely different level than her even with the hollow mask she was nothing compared to him "hiyori please stop now and I wont have to hurt you, please" urahara said in an almost saddened voice but she ran one last time but wa stopped by shinji, "leave it to me hiyori your not strong enough, you have wasted all of your energy" hiyori reluctantly stepped down and stood beside all of the other vizard "well kisuke I always wanted to fight you, you were incompetent in the eyes of every other captain but I knew you were far more powerful than you let on and now I get to fight you for real" said a serious shinji "and if you don't raise your sword against me you will definitely die here kisuke" he said as he brought out his sword and his hollow mask "as you wish" urahara said as he brought out his walking stick and took out the sword from within it. "shinji I refuse to kill you no matter what" urahara said "ok…its your funeral" said shinji as he flew towards urahara at amazing speeds and crashed his sword into urahara's and tossed urahara back with amazing force, he rapidly swung left and right almost so fast that urahara was in danger of being cut, then a blast shot from shinji's sword and hit urahara dead on as he went plummeting to the ground at full speed, when he got up he saw shinji standing there in front of him with his sword on his shoulders "is that all you got kisuke?" shinji said in a disappointed tone. Then urahara said "ok shinji I will play by your rules" then he plunged himself back into the air faster than he hit the ground and then they were looking at one another again in the air "urahara I'm gunna make you pay for making me and the others outcasts" shinji said very angrily and he flew towards urahara with his sword in hand and swung it again and the same blast as the last time came out then there was a cloud of dust but urahara was standing there without harm from that blast "I've seen your attack already it wont work on me again" then urahara flew towards shinji at an even greater speed than shinji flew at him and urahara didn't stab his internal arteries like he could have to kill him but he kneed him in the stomach full force and shinji went flying but he was caught by urahara's foot which was behind him but urahara was getting carried away and within seconds the only people who could follow his moves were shinji himself, hiyori and hachigen but it was no good for shinji to see the attacks he had to be fast enough to block or dodge it and he was neither urahara then smacked shinji that hard in the face his mask broke, now shinji was in trouble he was breathing heavily and he was sluggish and slow but urahara stopped his barrage of attacks and said "I'm sorry our reunion ended like this…goodbye shinji, hiyori and you guys take care, as urahara walked off with his had and sandals a tear fell down his cheek and he said under his breath "I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough t save you, if only I had more time I could have made an antidote" as urahara disappeared tessai came out and said to the vizard "you should be thanking the master, not resenting him" as he turned shinji spoke out and said "thank him for what? For sparing my life a moment ago? don't hold your breath" "NO!" shouted tessai "you should thank him for saving you from the soul society, they weren't going to let you die an innocent death like you think they were, you were to be killed by the other captains but the master put you in gegais to save your lives despite it resulting in his banishment he chose to save you instead and for the life of me I don't know why!" shouted tessai as he was extremely angry. Hiyori had fallen to her knees contemplating why she really hated her former captain all these years and the rest of the vizard felt ashamed of themselves but shinji was appalled at what he had done he had made an innocent man almost destroy one of his greatest friends but it was too late to make amends they can only hope that one day they can be forgiven but they were always forgiven by urahara kisuke.


End file.
